Distractions
by BeaumontRulz
Summary: The older girl watched the nervous look in Ginny’s face dissipate, only to turn into one of curiosity and excitement. The smile had faded to only hint at her lips, and her eyes were fixed down on Hermione’s smooth, creamy pale skin...


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N: Another Hermione/Ginny oneshot. Dedicated, again, to... someone who I'm not able to talk to until next week, I think. I hope she ends up reading this :P and I hope she knows how much I miss her xD and I hope she likes it... and, not to mention, I hope you all like it too :) I had difficulty coming up with a title... sigh. Titles are always the hard bit for me -.-" not sure how the ending is though. Anyway. Based on my own experiences, again lol. Can't help it :P I get an idea and it just doesn't go away until I write some of it down. Well... on that note, I'll be off :) I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Distractions**

Ginny frowned deeply, her lips moving in quiet mutters as she glared down at the latest essay she was trying to finish. She bit her bottom lip and sighed heavily, shifting in her chair for a more comfortable position, still frowning.

"Would you like some help?" Hermione asked, smiling slightly after having watched the youngest Weasley frown and mutter to herself for some time.

"No..." Ginny said, still frowning and now sucking on the end of her quill. "No, I think I've almost got it."

"Well, if you need help, ask," Hermione said reassuringly, trying to go back to her own work. She glanced back up at Ginny a few minutes later to find the red-head now making a very strange and frustrated face at the long piece of parchment. Suddenly, her expression changed to a look of satisfaction and a huge smile. Hermione almost laughed out loud – such a major change in less than a second was horribly cute and terribly interesting to watch.

"You figured it out?" Hermione asked.

Ginny's grin widened and she looked up at Hermione, "Yeah."

* * *

Hermione wasn't entirely sure why she found Ginny's expressions so distracting. Every time she looked up from her work to think of what to write next, her eyes happened to fall on Ginny – who usually had an interesting look on her face. Sometimes she was exasperated, resting her forehead on her palm as she frowned heavily down at her work, and sometimes she was grinning widely as she triumphantly scribbled down her answers. If she was reading, she always had this emphasized look of concentration about her, lips pursed gently and sighing every so often.

All Hermione knew what that it was getting very difficult to study with her female best friend. When she was on her own, she was ok. She could keep concentrated fairly easily, and even when she did lose her focus, all she really had to do was get up and stretch. Only when Ginny was there, did she find herself looking up to see what sort of interesting expression had crossed her friend's face.

This was the only time in all her years at Hogwarts that she was distracted so much. Honestly, she had never been one to really observe people – she was usually far too involved in her studies to even notice that it was time for dinner. But Ginny... there was _something_ about those looks she gave... something that made Hermione feel awkwardly nervous as she tried to not let Ginny know that she was watching her, something that made Hermione think about what Ginny would look like in _other_ situations. Situations she normally wouldn't even consider.

* * *

It had been about a month since Hermione began to notice Ginny's interesting expressions, and she had since taken to avoiding the youngest Weasley child in the evenings while she studied. _'So that I keep concentrated on my work,'_ Hermione reasoned with herself. She was sitting near the restricted section of the library, where it was most quiet; not many students came that far into the library. Most sat closer to the doors, ready to leave as soon as they'd finished the work they needed to do. Hermione didn't understand these people – who would want to leave the safety and comfort of being surrounded by books? She shrugged, _'Less people means less noise,'_ she thought to herself.

Better yet, it was a Saturday night. There wasn't anyone in the Library on Saturday nights. Even Madam Pince had taken an early leave of absence; she knew she could trust Hermione in the library on her own. The bushy haired brunette sighed happily as she scribbled away, glancing at an open book every now and then for reference. For about two hours she studied solidly, quickly finishing off a Transfiguration essay, and writing Charms notes. She was only beginning on her Herbology notes when she was interrupted.

"Is this where you've been for the past two weeks?" Ginny's voice filled Hermione's ears, and she stiffened, clenching at her quill suddenly.

"I-I suppose," Hermione stuttered slightly, raising her eyes to look up at Ginny, who was leaning against a bookcase. The right corner of her mouth was uplifted in a small smirk, and her left eyebrow was raised a little. "Apart from when I had class, when I had to eat and sleep and... did you need anything?"

Ginny's smirk spread to the other corner of her mouth a shrugged, moving away from the bookcase to sit down on the empty chair beside Hermione, "No, I was just wondering where you were and if you were ok."

"Well, I'm fine," Hermione said rather quickly, forcing a reassuring smile onto her face. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I miss studying with you though," Ginny said, the smirk leaving her face as she sighed, her lips forming a small pout. "Why've you been in here?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip and looked away from Ginny down at her notes, _'Don't look at her face.'_

"It's quiet in here and I don't get so distracted," Hermione said, truthfully. "Especially during the weekend, this is when I get the most work done."

Ginny smiled and nodded, but when Hermione looked up at her, there was something about her eyes that made the smile seem not so sincere.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, nothing."

"Come on Ginny, you know your face is an open book," Hermione said, trying to sound reasonable.

Ginny grinned widely and laughed, "Thanks, Hermione."

The older girl smiled, "So...?"

Ginny shrugged, "I guess I just miss studying with you. Or spending any time with you, you've been quite scarce for the past couple of weeks."

Hermione sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Have I been a distraction too?" Ginny asked, sitting forward and trying to look Hermione in the eye. "If I have been, I'll be quiet and I won't ask questions and..."

"No," Hermione cut across Ginny, "no, it's not that." She sighed and raised her eyes to meet Ginny's, "I like it when you ask questions, and when you don't you don't make enough noise to distract me."

"But I still distract you," the younger girl said, frowning. "Just tell me what it is so I can stop doing it."

"I don't think you _can_ stop doing it," Hermione muttered, trying to ignore the horribly cute pout set firmly about Ginny's lips.

"I can _try_ to," Ginny insisted, reaching out to touch Hermione's hands, "Come on, Hermione."

"It's so stupid though," Hermione sighed, unable to look away from Ginny's face. "You're doing it now."

Ginny frowned at this, "What am I doing?"

"It's... it's your... face!" Hermione blurted out, gritting her teeth as soon as the confession escaped her lips.

Ginny frowned, "What? What is my face doing?"

"No... it's not... ugh!" Hermione exclaimed, taking her hands from Ginny's to raise them to her eyes, rubbing them hard, "I can't _remember_ a time where I've felt so distracted and so unable to communicate with you – or _anyone_ – coherently!" She took a deep breath and took her hands away from her face, but kept her eyes closed.

"Hermione, look at me," Ginny said softly, reaching out to touch Hermione's hands again.

"No, I'll get distracted again," Hermione moaned, squeezing her eyes shut tight, "and I want to be able to explain this properly."

"Alright," Ginny said slowly, sighing, "go ahead."

"I'm sorry; I know I'm being stupid. I just... I can't stop _thinking_ about you." She could feel Ginny clench slightly at her hands, and didn't dare open her eyes to discover what kind of look of disgust was on her face. "It's your expressions," Hermione said very quickly, "just... the way you smile, the way the right side of your mouth lifts up slightly when you're amused by something, or when you're getting something right when you're working... or the way you frown and pout when you don't understand something..." she trailed off, biting on her bottom lip, "it's so distracting. You're so expressive and... I can't think about anything other than you whenever I'm near you. I can hardly take my eyes off you..." she muttered, chewing on her bottom lip now. She still had her eyes closed, and secretly wondered why Ginny was still holding her hands.

There was silence for about a minute. Hermione sat there with her eyes still screwed shut tight, very aware of Ginny's hands still enclosed around her own. Finally, she broke the silence,

"I'm sorry, Gin... I don't want this to have a negative effect on our friendship, so don't worry, I'll..."

"Y'know, sometimes you talk too much," Ginny cut across her, a smile clearly evident in her voice.

Hermione opened her eyes in surprise and partly in indignation, "I do not!" but at the sight of that smile, that perfect, lopsided smile, she couldn't help but grin slightly too.

Ginny took her hands from Hermione's to shuffle her chair around so she was sitting next to her, facing her with one hand resting on her thigh. "I've really been distracting you that much?"

Hermione swallowed as she looked down at Ginny's hand, "Yes."

"Well, I'm sorry I've been so off-putting," she said, still with that smile plastered on her face, "would you like me to attempt to stop it?"

"Not really," Hermione said quietly, looking back up at Ginny's face. "It's interesting to see the different emotions in your expressions," she insisted, moving her hand down to Ginny's. She gasped softly as she felt Ginny squeeze her thigh slightly, her fingers slipping down to the inside of her thigh.

"Sorry," Ginny whispered, starting to move her hand, but Hermione stopped her,

"Don't," she whispered back, lifting her eyes to look back at Ginny. She could see the confident smile had turned into a nervous smile, anticipating a rejection, maybe. They didn't say anything else as Hermione moved her legs apart slightly and Ginny moved her hand further up towards her body, slowly.

The older girl watched the nervous look in Ginny's face dissipate, only to turn into one of curiosity and excitement. The smile had faded to only hint at her lips, and her eyes were fixed down on Hermione's smooth, creamy pale skin. As her fingers disappeared beneath the hem of the brunette's skirt, she looked up at Hermione, gazing straight into her eyes. She was now biting her lower lip and leaning forward,

"Do you want me to keep going?" she whispered, her fingers dangerously edging closer to Hermione's panty-line.

"Yes," Hermione whispered back, whimpering slightly as she felt Ginny's tentative touch on her already slightly wet underwear. She grabbed Ginny's tie with one hand and pulled her closer, finally kissing her, and whimpering into her mouth as she felt her fingers rub her softly and insistently.

Her lips were soft, and had the faintest taste of pumpkin juice – probably from dinner, Hermione thought.

"Hermione," Ginny murmured suddenly, breaking the kiss.

"Mmm?" Hermione murmured back, opening her eyes.

"Stop thinking," she said, grinning widely before going back to what she was doing.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! :D I hope you enjoyed it... and please excuse any mistakes made... it wasn't beta-ed. Sorry :D  
**

**Alex**


End file.
